Yondu
Yondu Udonta is a native of the planet Centauri-IV and leader of the Ravagers. Biography Yondu Udonta was a former game hunter of the primitive Zatoan tribe of humanoid beings who were native to Centauri-IV, the first planet system to be colonized by the Nova Empire; the colonization took place some time during the 18th century. Intimidated by Xandar's superior technology, most Centaurian tribes established peaceful relationships with the settlers. Yondu's tribe, however, migrated from their ancestral forests to the less accessible plains in order to avoid contact with the outworlders. 200 years after the Centaurians first contact with Xandar, a ship bearing Vance Astro of the Nova Empire arrived on Centauri IV, using an antiquated mode of star travel. Astro set about to perform his reconnaissance mission of the planet, despite the fact that it was now obsolete. While performing his geophysical survey, Astro came across Yondu, who was in the midst of his ritual of manhood ordeal. Although Yondu tried to avoid contact with the outworlder, the planet-wide attack by the Kree-Sakaaran Empire brought the two men together. The Kree massacred the entire settlement and began circling the planet, trying to eradicate the scattered tribes of native Centaurians. With the first evidence of hostilities, Astro took Yondu aboard his survey ship and set out for the nearest known planet in the Centauri trinary star system. Due to the antiquated nature of Astro's ship, however, the two were swiftly overtaken by the Kree. Intrigued by the ancient vessel, the Kree did not annihilate it upon sight, but instead captured it and took its passengers captive. The two were taken prisoner under Kree escort to the Kree's base of operation on Hala. There, the two were taken before Drang, a Badoon hired by the Kree as their general, but managed to escape. They soon encountered two other fugitives of the Kree-Nova war: Charlie-27 of Europa, and Martinex of Pluto. Banding together to battle Kree oppression, the four founded the Ravagers. For the next few years, the four survivors attacked the Kree's outposts in the galaxy, while also recruiting other pirates and thieves to serve their motley crew, ultimately driving them to avarice in their pursuit of riches to spite both the Kree and Nova Empires. In 1988, Yondu went to Earth on a delivery mission to take Peter Quill to his father, but instead of doing that, he kept the boy and trained him to be a Ravager. On Morag, he discovered Quill had taken the Orb for himself after Yondu had set up an arrangement for its sale with the Broker, so he issued a bounty for Quill's capture. When Quill gave his location away to save Gamora, Yondu quickly abducted the two on his ship. They later decided to work together to get the Orb from Ronan the Accuser, on the condition that Yondu would get the Orb once they had succeeded. During the Battle of Xandar, Yondu's M-ship was quickly shot down but he killed several Sakaarans single-handed using his arrow and later witnessed Ronan's death. Yondu left Xandar with a fake Orb given to him by Quill but decided not to go back. He was amused to discover that Quill had replaced the Infinity Stone with a Troll doll. Powers and Abilities *Yaka Arrow: Yondu uses this whistle-controlled arrow made out of Yaka to attack his enemies. *Yondu Udonta's M-ship: Yondu has a personal M-ship, which he used on the Battle of Xandar. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:Ravagers Members